


Just Another Day, Not

by yutamatic



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Birthday, But it's okay, Cute, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Neglect, M/M, Mild Language, Mutual Pining, Pusheen Plushie, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 15:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15665943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutamatic/pseuds/yutamatic
Summary: It's Jaemin's birthday, but Jaemin is making no attempt to celebrate or even acknowledge it. Jeno is determined to change that.





	Just Another Day, Not

**Author's Note:**

> credit to my sister who came up with the title for this one shot

Jeno groaned, casting his forearm over his half lidded eyes to protect them from the sunlight that was seeping in through the window. He laid there for a while, the air condition becoming the prominent sound in the room.

“Oh shit.” Jeno’s arm dropped from his face, the sun rays full on hitting his pupils. Hissing to himself because of his stupid action, he sat up from his recline position, shaking his head as his body adjusted to the awake feeling.

He had just realized it was his roommate's birthday - that person being Na Jaemin, who the older absolutely adored, and had recently developed a crush on. He hadn’t expected the day to come so quick.

Hopping out of his bed, the raven haired quietly crept out to the bathroom, not wanting to disturb the other, who was still asleep in the room next to him. He got ready and grabbed his keys, slipping out of the small apartment and driving down to the local store near the university.

Roaming around the aisles, he wondered what his roommate would like. Food was always a simple and good option, who wouldn’t be happy if someone gave you free food as a birthday gift? But Jeno wanted to do something more and not go the easy way out.

While looking around, his eyes landed onto a stash of plushies. Knowing Jaemin has a soft spot for cute things, Jeno thought it was the perfect gift. He grabbed one, which turned out to be a book sized pusheen holding an ice cream cone.

Jeno left the store, tossing the plushie into a gift bag and drove back to the apartment complex.

When he entered, he found Jaemin in the kitchen, his caramel hair sticking up in all angles. A yawn escaped his mouth as he grabbed a box of cereal and a bowl from the cabinet. A small smile spread across Jeno’s lips as he melted at the sight of cute boy.

“Good morning.” the younger greeted Jeno, his voice raspy, it seemed like he had just woken up.

The older hid the gift bag behind his back as he walked by, replying with a quick ‘good morning’ back. He stored the present into his closet before going out to the kitchen again, for he realized he was starving.

Plopping down at thee small, circular round dining table next to his roommate, he began to eat cereal with him as well.

“Why were you out so early?” Jaemin asked after a few minutes of eating in silence.

“I ran out of toothpaste.” Jeno swiftly lied, swirling his spoon around in the milk filled bowl.

“You could of just used mine.” the other said, rising from his seat and putting his dishes away.

Jeno furrowed his eyebrows - he found it odd that Jaemin hasn’t mentioned anything about his own birthday.

—

Like a normal weekday, the two roommates would separate and attend their lectures.

Jeno trotted down the stairs, backpack hanging low from his shoulders. He had just got out of his last one for the day, a sigh of relief escaping his lips.

“Jeno!”

Turning around at the call of his name, the male watched his friend Renjun hurry down the stairs behind him.

“Yeah?” Jeno replied.

“What food does Jaemin want for his birthday? Like for dinner?” the Chinese asked.

“Why? Are we going out?”

“No, Mark was planning for all of us to go to your guys’ place tonight to have a celebration dinner.”

The younger raven haired nodded, taking in the information. “Then just get Chinese take out.” he answered after a few moments.

“Okay, all of us will be there around seven.” Renjun agreed, parting ways with other as they headed to their separate apartments.

—

Jaemin’s last lecture ended quite late today, giving the others time to set up. The smell of Chinese cuisine wavered through the small apartment, the boys lounging around and watching tv while they waited.

“Isn’t this kinda like a surprise party? You know, since we’re waiting for him to come through the door.” Jisung, the youngest of the group proposed, leaning his head against Chenle’s shoulder.

“I guess.” Chenle answered his boyfriend’s question. “Jeno, do you know what time his lecture ends?”

“I don’t know, probably around 7:30.” the raven haired answered.

After a few more minutes of tortuous waiting, the door clicked, signalling that the birthday boy had arrived.

“Happy birthday to you,” Mark began to sing, clapping his hands in the tune. The others joined in, following the oldest’s lead.

“Happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Jaemin, happy birthday to you!”

The caramel haired boy’s eyes widened, thrown off guard at all his friends standing in front of him, smiles smacked across their faces.

“I, uh, thank you guys.” he stuttered, bringing his hand up to rest on the nape of his neck.

“We don’t have cake but we have Chinese food.” Renjun inquired, motioning Jaemin to step further into the apartment.

The younger followed and all seven boys enjoyed a delicious dinner together.

—

Jeno ruffled his damp hair, switching off the light in the bathroom and headed in the direction of his room. He slid open his closet, grabbing a plain t shirt and clothing his bare upper half.

His eyes caught sight of the gift bag sitting on the floor in the tiny area. He snatched it and closed the closet door.

He trotted over to Jaemin’s room, slowly opening the door and peeking his head through the creak.

The younger was laying in his bed, eyes focused on his phone as he played some mobile game.

“I forgot to give this to you.”

Jaemin drew his attention away from the small device, meeting Jeno’s eyes. The older stepped further in, extending his arm out and holding the gift bag out to the other.

“Happy birthday.” his iconic eye smile spread across his face as Jaemin took the gift.

“Thanks.” the caramel haired took the bag, slipping his hand inside it. He pulled out the pusheen, eyes lighting up at the soft ball of fluff.

“Do you like it?” Jeno asked, pleased with the reaction.

Jaemin only nodded before placing it on the bed beside him.

“Hey Jaemin?”

“Yeah?”

“Why didn’t you say anything about your birthday during the whole day?”

The younger’s eyes darted down, staring at his sheets. “I don’t really like my birthday…”

“Why?” the older plopped down at the edge of the bed, expression softening as he looked at his roommate.

“I don’t feel special any other day of the year, why would I want to feel special on this one?” he quietly answered, fiddling with his fingers in his lap.

“Jaemin,” the raven haired exhaled.

“Why would you celebrate when you’re one year closer to death?” the other cut in, voice louder and shaky.

Jeno scooted closer to the boy, taking both of his palms into his own, small butterflies flying around in his stomach at the contact.

“Your birthday is the day you came into this world. It marks your existence. And we celebrate that because we’re glad you exist Jaemin.”

The older’s eyes lifted, meeting the other boy’s gaze once again.

“You’re special. You’re special to everyone you know. Not even just today, everyday you’re special to someone.” he continued, rubbing small circles on the back of Jaemin’s hands with his thumbs.

A droplet of water landed on Jeno’s finger.

“My parents never celebrated my birthday. They didn’t care, nor did the rest of my other family.” he quietly told the other. “August 13th just became another normal day to me, nothing special.”

He inhaled deeply, another tear falling from his eyes.

“But when you said that you celebrated my birthday because you’re glad I exist, it really just- I don’t know.” he let out a painful chuckle.

Jeno released their hands and instead reached up to Jaemin’s face, wiping his tears away with his fingertips.

“It’s alright, if you don’t have the right words right now. Just don’t be sad, okay?” he softly said.

The caramel haired nodded. Jeno engulfed the sadden boy into a hug, pressing his chin into the other’s shoulder. Jaemin nuzzled his nose into the crook of the older’s neck, inhaling his fresh shower scent.

After a few minutes, Jeno pulled back, his arms dropping from the latter’s back. “I’m gonna go back to my room now.” he quietly told the male.

Jaemin grabbed his wrist, catching the older off guard, his muscles stiffening under the grip.

“Stay.” he murmured.

Accepting the request, Jeno settled back down, this time laying in Jaemin’s bed, right beside the pusheen plushie. Jaemin buried his face into the other’s neck once again, breathing against Jeno’s skin. Jeno couldn’t help the blush that rose onto his cheeks at the position as he threw his arm around the younger’s shoulders.

Jaemin reached out and grabbed the pusheen, examining it with his eyes. He held it to Jeno’s lips.

“Kiss it.” he softly requested.

The older placed a light peck onto the stuffed cat. The younger smiled before bringing it to his own lips, kissing the same spot Jeno had, and cuddled the fluffy thing against his chest.

They both drifted into a peaceful slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday to my baby nana! it's actually still august 12th in my timezone


End file.
